


No Masks

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendal lets go of his emotions</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for toxictattoo

 

 

No Masks

By CC

October, 2005

Gwendal and Gunter belong to Studio Deen and Geneon Entertainment. I am only having fun writing them. Spoilers for anime episode 32-34 and 47.

Pairings: Gwendal/Gunter

This fic was written for a NYR '05 in the Yuletide comm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't get emotional, right? It's true that we Mazoku do need the key, but you were so attached to this because it hurts you to see your brother's arm destroyed. Right?"

"That's a very admirable opinion."

Gunter and Gwendal, on KKM, episode 32

Gwendal stood on the ship's deck, arms crossed before his chest, looking ahead with a deep frown on his forehead. He knew that no one would dare to come close, and that was what he was aiming for. He wanted to be alone. It was working, because the ship crew was silently doing their work without disturbing his solitude.

The night was cold, and the wind lashed at his clothes and hair as the ship's hull cut through the sea. They were going back to New Makoku, taking the "End of the Land" to safety while the Maou headed to Big Shimaron with the rest of their team. Gwendal sighed inwardly. It was a foolish idea to think that Big Shimaron would allow them to take the "End of the Wind" if they won the tournament on Caloria's behalf, but even the Great Sage had lost perspective and decided to indulge the Maou's fantasies.

At least Wolfram and Yozak had gone with them. Gwendal trusted Yozak with his life, and Wolfram, for all his hotheadedness, was perfectly capable of taking care of the Maou. It would have been better if Konrad had been with them, but that was not possible anymore. Konrad was gone, and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Gunter had finally retired to his cabin after going on about how dangerous it was for the Maou to go into human territory for nearly an hour. The advisor had almost worn out Gwendal's patience with his whining. It had taken a glare and a couple of harsh words for Gunter to come to his senses and leave him alone.

The strange thing was that Gwendal was missing Gunter's incessant chatter now. It was probably because once the silence was back, his own troubled thoughts had come back to haunt him. New Makoku was on the verge of war, and the Maou didn't seem to understand that his own people's survival was at stake. Yuuri was simply too kind-hearted to be a good ruler, but nobody seemed to understand Gwendal's concern. Konrad had spoiled the Maou since he had come to their world, and the Great Sage was doing the same. Even Wolfram had dared to oppose Gwendal for Yuuri's sake.

Was Wolfram right? Was Yuuri the only one able to understand Konrad's feelings? Gwendal had loved his brother, but the age gap between them had seemed to be too wide at first for them to be close. Then, after Dan Hiri had left, Gwendal had trained Konrad until Gunter had come. They had still spent some time together, but once Konrad had joined the army they had been forced to take different paths. Gwendal had expected things to change after the war, but shortly after Konrad had recovered from his wounds the Shinou had sent him to Earth.

"You will catch a cold," a voice said, shaking him out of his musings. Before Gwendal could turn around a thick cloak was placed over his shoulders, and Gunter moved to stand beside him. The advisor looked calm, as if the brief rest in his cabin had eased his worries. His eyes were sad, though, and Gwendal was certain that it had nothing to do with the Maou.

"Thank you," Gwendal said gruffly before turning his gaze back to the sea. He could guess why Gunter was there, but he didn't want to speak about Konrad now.

Gunter made a small sound of assent, and stood there, a silent and comforting presence now that he was serene. Gwendal glanced at Gunter, the tendrils of lilac hair escaping the advisor's hood making him wonder if it was as soft as it looked.

//What am I thinking of?//

Gwendal tore his eyes off the slim mazoku, and pulled his own hood up. The wind was blowing with full strength now, and he was starting to feel cold. Maybe it would be a good idea to go back to his cabin. Maybe once he was there he would come back to his senses and stop thinking nonsense.

"It is all right if you show your emotions, you know?" Gunter said softly.

Gwendal stiffened, the usual harsh reply dying in his lips when he looked at the advisor. There was real concern in Gunter's eyes, and there were no masks. Few people had seen this calm side of Gunter, and Gwendal wondered why he was seeing it now. This was the strong reliable man whom Gwendal trusted, and not the over excited featherhead who would cry every time the Maou left.

"I appreciate your concern over my emotional health, Gunter, but I feel no need to express my emotions right now."

Not in front of Gunter at least. Not when his thoughts were drifting into inconvenient directions. Gwendal was starting to feel uncomfortable, but he could see no escape from the soft inquiring gaze. The only two persons who could really read him were Gunter and Anissina, and thankfully his childhood friend was miles away. Gunter was standing too close and still looking at him as if he expected Gwendal to have a break down.

Eventually the advisor sighed and looked away. "Must you always be so restrained, Gwendal?"

"Not everyone can be as expressive as you, Gunter," Gwendal almost snapped.

Silence followed his words, and for a moment Gwendal feared he had gone too far. He wondered if he should apologize, but dismissed the thought when he realized that the other mazoku's face was still serene.

"I guess not," Gunter said eventually, and there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Gwendal studied him, concerned, but there was no change on the eerie soft expression.

"Sometimes it is not easy to let myself go, you know?" Gunter continued, his eyes still on the sea. "In times like this it is not easy for me to show my emotions because I would break down if I did. I cannot allow myself that luxury right now. Konrad was my student, and it hurts to know that he is gone. I worry for the Maou, but I know that he will be safe. It's just that worrying about him allows me to take my mind off our loss."

Gunter paused, and turned to look at him. "I tend to lean on your strength because I know that you are as solid as a rock. I know that I can let myself go because you will always be there to steer the country in the right direction... I can't do that now because I know how much you are hurting."

Gwendal opened his mouth to speak, but Gunter placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Let me finish, please. I know that you are in pain, and that you will not allow yourself to fall apart, but still I must be strong. I want to be strong so you can lean on me."

"Stop..." It was difficult enough to keep a tight hold on his emotions without having to listen to a vivid description of his own pain. It was as if Gunter had read his mind.

"Gwendal?" There was surprise and concern in the advisor's eyes.

"Stop, please."

Gunter didn't say anything and just squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Gwendal gasped, the gate that sealed his emotions finally breaking. He could no longer keep the flood from coming out. He clenched his fists, trembling, as the first tears came to his eyes. He kept them at bay out of sheer will, but when Gunter embraced him Gwendal was unable to hold back. He grabbed the lighter man and held him into a fierce embrace.

"Gunter..."

"It's alright, don't speak. Just lean on me."

//I should not...//

Gwendal made to move away, but was held fast in an equally strong embrace. "Don't," Gunter said, and Gwendal did not find the will to oppose him. He returned the embrace and held the other mazoku close, knowing that there was no way back and that something had changed between them.

After what seemed to be eternity, Gunter pulled back and smiled at him. "Let's go inside, Gwendal," he said softly.

Gwendal followed, knowing that he had been caught in the soft thread that Gunter had woven around him, and not caring at all. He would worry about it later, and he would again build his walls once the night ended, but for now he did not want to be alone.

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
